


L.O.V.E.

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is formatted like one of those 4 + 1  fics, but it’s a little different I suppose ^^ (or maybe not… ^^ lol) || ALSO, I apologize if I have inadvertently OOCd Massu.<br/>For the <a href="http://cynicalism.livejournal.com/171740.html#cutid1">Massu-a-thon</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	L.O.V.E.

**Author's Note:**

> This is formatted like one of those 4 + 1 fics, but it’s a little different I suppose ^^ (or maybe not… ^^ lol) || ALSO, I apologize if I have inadvertently OOCd Massu.  
> For the [Massu-a-thon](http://cynicalism.livejournal.com/171740.html#cutid1)

[L is for the way you look at me]

Most people thought that Masuda Takahisa was solely concerned with his next meal, whether the previous one had been two hours ago or two minutes. But nobody is that two-dimensional; he was a kind soul, he cared about his friends, and more importantly, his love of food was often just a cover. Funny faces were not expressions of hunger, at least not always. Sometimes they were marks of his inquisitive nature, of his pain for his friends’ pain, or his calm support for those around him.

At the moment, he was sporting one of those expressions, although this one fell into another category altogether.

He and Nakamaru Yuichi were out on one of their many shopping excursions, Nakamaru goofily modeling one outfit after another, accidentally tripping over a pile of discarded clothes on his way back into the dressing room once. At Massu’s chuckle, Maru had looked up, sheepish, and said something along the lines of “I can’t help it that my legs are long and it was in the way” except that it made no sense, and was mumbled so Massu wasn’t really sure that he had heard correctly.

But that wasn’t the cause of his distressed expression. He was distressed because suddenly Nakamaru’s fail wasn’t just a typical but humorous occurrence in his mind – it was cute. CUTE!

But when questioned later, all he said was “I’m hungry!” in his perfectly contrived whining voice, a perfect dash of cuteness mixed in – who said Tegoshi was the only one who could fake cuteness on a whim?

[O is for the only one I see]

He was pretty sure that he didn’t like Nakamaru that way, but every time he turned around, his eyes were catching sight of the older, taller man, and it was beginning to get The Hills Have Eyes creepy. Not that he’d ever seen that movie, but that’s not the point. The point is that Nakamaru can walk into a room, and Massu’s entire focus will be upon him until he leaves, as if in a trance.

This has never happened to the younger before, and he hopes to dispel this crazy, well, sickness before it ruins everything, especially such a wonderful friendship.

[V is very very]

Instead of getting better, it just got worse. As the days went by, not only did Massu always notice the elder’s presence in a tunnel-vision sort of way, but he also had a new problem. Every time his mind turned itself around, there it was gazing upon thoughts of Nakamaru once more, his laugh, his smile, his awkward moments of adorable failure, his nose, his face his, well his everything. It was enough to make a man go bonkers!

But the same excuse seemed to work whenever he was questioned, so all was well. No one would ever know about the crazy residing in his brain. No one!

[E Extraordinary]

Somewhere along the way, Massu had decided that yes, he did indeed love the elder. Unfortunately, that realization came with a whole host of problems for the younger, not the least of which was the question of whether or not to reveal his feelings. Nakamaru couldn’t possibly love him in return, and theirs was such a close friendship, full of laughter, secrets and smiles. He didn’t want to lose that. Ever.

But he also knew that he couldn’t keep up the farce much longer as it was straining the relationship and the further he fell, the more noticeable it would inevitably become. He sighed to himself as he tried to work out in his mind a solution, preferably one that didn’t involve losing Nakamaru forever.

[LOVE is meant for you and me]

It really was cute when Nakamaru was awkward, and Massu would think back on this moment at some point and think just that; however, at the moment he was too busy trying to get his mind to calm down, to breathe, to listen, to stop reeling to actually process any thoughts about the elder’s cuteness. _Maybe I’m cured,_ the back of his mind whispered deviously, but  
Massu knew better.

“I… well, you’ve been acting strange lately Massu, and I’m worried you know. Yeah, that’s it. I’m worried because even though you say you’re hungry, when we go out together you don’t eat anything.”

_Shoot! He had known there was a detail he was missing in his subterfuge._

“Did I do something? Because I couldn’t stand it if I hurt my lo-” He cleared his throat. “Er – my Massu – Massu – because it would… well… I would…”

Massu smiled up at the elder man, hoping against hope that this meant he had a chance, while gently asking, “you would what, Nakamaru?”

“I would cry! I can’t hurt Massu. I can’t! It’s not allowed! You don’t hurt the ones you love!” The look on Nakamaru’s face was priceless, kind of like the shell-shocked expression someone gets when a bug flies into their mouth, bulging eyes, puffed out cheeks, pursed lips, the whole nine yards.

Massu couldn’t help but laugh, but reached over and gave the elder a hug to temper the sting. “I love you too. I’m glad I don’t have to hide it anymore. Can we go get something to eat?”


End file.
